


Re:A God in Highschool

by Blaze_Enderman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood, Gen, Intense Fight Scenes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Enderman/pseuds/Blaze_Enderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of my original fic, A God In High School. It Will include the original character from the first fic, but hopefully better.</p>
<p>A year ago, Terran Newman and his five other friends defeated the universe ending/creating game, SVURB. But to integrate back into society after being gone for so long, they have to go back to high school! And, just when things seem to have finally returned to normal, a new danger approaches, one more dangerous than  ever appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re:A God in Highschool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A God In High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748894) by [Blaze_Enderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Enderman/pseuds/Blaze_Enderman). 



I though after we saved the universe, high school would change a bit for the better. Of course, I should have known better. It almost makes me wish I was back in SVURB, the universe ending/saving game that me and my friends were forced to partake in. I also thought that I might be exempt from having to go through high school again, considering all I've been through. But, no. I was stuck in class, listening to some dude who called himself a teacher babble on about physics that he really didn't have a clue what he was talking about. As the Knight of Space, I am able to manipulate existence itself to aid me, and with that immense power, I am able to understand the language of the universe as if it was my first language.

"Mister Newman, since you obviously seem to know everything about this, will you please explain to the class what this equation means?" The teacher said, snapping me out of my internal rant.

I glanced at the board, which had a long string of numbers and Greek symbols on it, and said: "I could, but then I would have to explain to you why that is not how you would describe the wavelength of a positron, and you would probably send me to the principals office for back talking."

The other students sat there awkwardly. They had no idea what they were looking at on the board, and couldn't support, nor deny my statement.

The teacher practically blew steam out of his ears. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water before pointing at the door. 

"Go to the office and tell Mr. Jerry that I would like to speak with your parents about your attitude!" He sputtered.

I felt a cold stab of pain in my chest. "My parents are dead, so you may have a hard time with that."

He took a step back like I had slapped him. I felt bad for a moment: he was generally a good guy, and was just trying to do his job, then brushed it off and walked out the door, pulling the hood of my green hoodie on. This was the third day in a row that I had been sent to the office for proving a teacher wrong, and may be my last. Mr. Jerry, the principal, had told me I would be suspended if I had to see him again. I thought of blowing off school for the rest of the day, and avoid an ear chewing, but decided that I might as well make my suspension formal.

I knocked on the door and said:"Yo Mr. Jerry! Its Terran."

I heard a muffled, "Come in" and I opened the door.

Mr. Jerry was a middle aged man, not yet old but no longer young, that was about 5'10 and ripped. He had a pleasant face and a warm smile, that made me relax somewhat. Mr. Jerry was probably the only adult in the whole school that I liked, if only for his endless patience. I guess it came with years of dealing with teens like me.

"Please, sit," He said politely.

I slipped silently into the offered chair, and waited.

"Terran, this is the third day in a row that you have been sent here. It is also the fifth day you have interrupted Physics class," Mr. Jerry said, sitting down and steepling his fingers.

"He was wrong," I said shrugging. Mr. Jerry's voice was different that it usually was. It sounded more tired and on edge, like he just got angry or something.

Mr, Jerry sighed and leaned back in his chair, appearing to be deep in thought. after a few moments of very uncomfortable silence, he leaned forward again.

 "Terran, for your action's I'm going to have to suspend you for a week, And if your attitude does not improve after that, you will be expelled, and put into the foster system, since your legal guardian is part of a law firm, I'm sure I will be able to get consent from them. I hate to do this to you, but it is my only option. Do you understand?"

I nodded absently. I was thinking about what I was going to have for supper tonight, and only half heard what he had said.

He looked at me for a moment, before telling me to go home for the day. I left his office went out the front door, waving to the secretary as I passed by.

I lived 7 blocks from the school, but I usually walked, mostly because it helped clear my mind after the day. The early October sun beat down on my back as I walked thought the houses that made up this small town. The houses near the school were proud and well kept: the residents were wealthy or middle class, and were not afraid to show it. I lived near the outskirts of town where the houses were less splendid and more functional. The area was also plagued by gangs and street rats, and most people didn't dare go outside wearing green or blue for fear of being mistaken as a gang member. I had to pass through gang territory to reach the apartment building I lived in, but I usually didn't have to worry about the gang members trying to jump me. I started a rumor once while wondering the area that I was not someone to mess with. I also beat the crap out of some people who tried to jump me once, and no one has been brave or stupid enough to try again.

But today was not my lucky day.

I was walking in an alley two blocks away from my apartment when two guys trapped me in, one in front, and one in back. The man in front was about 6'4" and extremely thin and was carrying a studded baseball bat resting on his shoulder. The other guy had shifty eyes and a short, big body and had a chain wrapped around his arm. Both of them had blue bandannas wrapped around their arms.

"What are you doing in this part of town,  _green_?" The skinny one said, practically spitting the last word. The one behind me chuckled like it was really funny. 

I looked at my green hoodie and sighed. I should have taken it off earlier when I had a chance. Now it going to dirty. well for a little bit before they cleaned themselves. Magic pajamas never get dirty.

"Tell me, are you brave or stupid?" I asked, unzipping my hoodie and tying it around my waist, revealing my spiral Space insignia that I had on my tee.

The tall one actually took a step back, before snarling and pointing his bat at me, saying: "Your the stupid one, green. We'll show you what the Blues do to Greens who wonder into our territory."

"I'll only warn you once. If you touch me, you will get hurt, badly. I would suggest letting me through." I said, letting ice creep into my voice, "I'm kinda in a bad mood, so I may even send you to the hospital."

I had barely finished talking when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. I didn't think, I just reacted. I drove an elbow into the guy's gut, the air rushing out of him, and I grabbed his arm, twisting it and breaking it in several places before slamming him into the alley wall. Blood spurted from his broken nose as he groaned and sunk to the ground, holding his now malformed arm. The skinny one rushed me with his bat, screaming. I easily step sided the crushing overhead blow, causing the bat to hit the alley floor, shattering into million pieces. I stepped inside his range, and delivered a punishing uppercut that lifted him several inches into the air. And before he hit the ground, I kicked him with a roundhouse, sending him flying into the opposite wall of the alley. He collapsed, unconscious, to the dirty ground. I stood there for a while before stuffing my hoodie into my backpack, and continuing on my way.

 

The next day, I walked to the grocery store to pick up some bread and eggs, which I had ran out of the night before. As i walked down the street, I could feel the tension in the early October air. I heard a hushed whisper from a few shady looking people about the Blues and the Greens having a massive fight later this evening. They also said the cause was because some Green had beat up a couple of the Blue's guys. I kicked myself mentally for not realizing this would happen. I hate violence, and only use it when necessary. Now I had caused an all out war between two factions. I stopped and leaned against an alley wall, struggling to control my breathing and heart rate. I felt like I was responsible for all the harm that was about to befall the people of the two factions. Then I had an idea. I would go to the place that they planned on having the brawl, and  _deter_  them from fighting. 

So, that what I planned on doing. Even if I had to use my God powers to stop them.

 

Four hour later, two seething groups of green and blue faced each in an ancient warehouse on the outside of town. Insults were being tossed too and fro between the two. Two men stood in the empty space between them. the air between them seemed to be wound tighter than a bowstring, and the figures eyes were locked in deadly cold stares. I was watching from the doors, unnoticed waiting for the perfect time to intervene. After a few terse words both men turned and headed back to their respective group. The men raised there weapons, and both crowds cheered. right before either side moved however, I walked in between the two groups. I had a grey hoodie on with the hood pulled up, casting a shadow on my face.

Both sides fell silent, causing my footsteps to echo loudly. I stopped directly in front of the two mobs said in a loud, clear voice: "Please, do not fight. The men across from you are not your enemy. The Blues who were attack yesterday were not beaten by a green, but by someone who was wearing green and not affiliated with the Green gang. So please, settle this dispute with something other than violence. Go home, and enjoy life."

Silence. Then laughter erupted from both sides. The leader of the Green stepped forward and said: "And just who the hell you think you are, pip squeak? Hey, Jean! Let's show this kid a lesson before we continue, eh?"

Jean nodded and stepped forward as well.

I sighed. I hadn't expected that to work anyway. So, I unleashed my Power.

Wind started swirling around me, picking up a few leaves and a cloud of dust. My feet lifted off the ground as my clothes burned away with an electric green flame, revealing my Knight of Space garb. The air around me hummed with power. I hadn't used my space powers for around a year, and they had built up during that time. I summoned my weapon from my strife-syllabus, Death's Equalizer. It was a glorious weapon, one of the best in my opinion. The scythe's shaft was shaped like an elongated femur, and so black that the light around it seemed to be sucked into it. The blade was long and curved, made of gleaming silver that glimmered with an internal light. Where the blade met the the handle, it twisted and formed a yin-yang symbol- a taijitu. I held the blade under me as I floated upwards. I looked exactly like a grim reaper, come to harvest the souls of the damned.

"Head me well, mortals. Do not risk angering me. Leave, and never fight again, or I will find you, and I will kill you. Now, leave!" I said with authority. I watched as the two groups ran out of the building, the two colors intermingling for the first time in a very long time. I smiled slightly. They won't dare fight for a while now. By time they do grow confident enough to fight each other, I'll be long gone. 

After the last few hand dispersed, I landed softly, pushing my hood back. I sighed and put Death's Equalizer back into my strife-syllabus. I started towards the exit when a voice I hadn't heard for a very long time said behind me: "That was incredibly stupid."

I spun around shocked. Standing behind me, was Garett Hill, Rogue of Light, one of the people who helped me beat SVURB

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a re-write of my previous fic, A God In High School. I'm using the same Character as before, but have re-written in so that you can get to know the characters a bit better. I hope you like it! Feel free to ask questions, and I'll answer as soon as possible.


End file.
